


Rose Doomed to Fade

by Yurika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Romance, character death as in Akashi Seijuurou's mother like wow guys we know she dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika/pseuds/Yurika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many stories we write about our favourite KnB characters<br/>how about this time with one about their parents<br/><strong>This story is about Akashi's parents how they get to know each other, fall in love, get married, their marriage days, how they get their child...</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Doomed to Fade

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Hey there dear readers!**
> 
>  
> 
> **This time, I will present you a slightly different story as this won't be about Akashi Seijuurou!**  
>  **This story will be about his parents I mean there are so many different stories where his father appears though I never saw one that was really about him!**  
>  **So I decided to write this one and it broke my heart while writing it as I knew what I had to write**  
>  **I mean you all know as well as I do that Akashi's mother dies and I had to work towards that in a way, so yeah it hurt, it hurt a lot while writing**  
>  **Though I have to say it also was fun to write this as I could show you how I see Akashi's father Masaomi Akashi, the man who leads a company, lost his wife, is strict to his son and so on~**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, funny story I had never really the intent of writing something to tell Masaomi Akashi's and Shiori Akashi's story but then one night I was speaking really frantically about how I pictured Akashi's parents to be with my friend _ImmortalOddLover_  and she was like yeah why don't you write something about them? (and I have to admit I used one little part from one of her stories but I asked her so don't be afraid! I will reveal at the end what part it was :3) And at first I was like nah man I can't do that, nah man I... ca-, YES MAN I CAN DO THAT! After that, I nearly had a heart-attack as it hurt so bad because I thought about it, his story, what he has had to go through to become the person he was!**
> 
>  
> 
> **So yeah this much notes for one story**  
>  **but I HAD to tell you 3**
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  **Much fun while reading~**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  **  
> _Fun-Fact:_  
>  **  
>    
> **Shiori (Meaning: Shi - poem, ori - wave)= mother**
> 
>  
> 
> **Masaomi ( Meaning: righteous/justice retainer)= father**
> 
>  
> 
> **Yukimaru (I searched so much but then I had to go with Yuki - snow, maru - something precious though it is normally used for ships as far as I could find anything about it)= Seijuurou's horse**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, I did not make up those names those are the official names of all of them!**
> 
>  
> 
> **but now really**
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **have fun while reading!**  
>  _

"Masaomi."

"Yes father?"

"You shall marry a woman. Her name is Shiori. She is the perfect woman to bear an heir for the Akashi family."

"Yes father."

"Do not forget her name and learn the names of her family members until your marriage. You have time until next month."

"Yes father."

"Your appointment with our tailor is tomorrow at 7 a.m. Do not forget to train for how your marriage will proceed. An Akashi's way is perfection, Masaomi. Do not dare to disappoint me."

"Yes father."

"You may dismiss now. My secretary placed documents on your table, those have to be ready until sunset."

"Yes father."

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

On the day of his marriage Masaomi was waiting for his fiancée to arrive. He was dressed in a black kimono and would -as soon as Shiori was there- walk with her and their relatives towards the Shrine, where the ceremony would be held and the rings exchanged. This was the day he would finally meet the wife his father chose for him. He hadn't been interested in her until now but in the final minutes before their meeting there was a spark of curiosity of how she would look like, how she would behave and how she would present herself in his mind.

His posture was straight and strict as he waited. It didn't take long for him to notice that his fiancée was arriving. His relatives where whispering behind him as he turned his head to his right and saw her. The white Kimono she wore was representing her innocence. Her steps were small as she walked the long way which lead towards his side. Slowly her frame got noticeable, how her body could look like and in what kind of mood she was.

The closer she was the better he could see that her head was bent, not even trying to look up in curiosity. Her shoulders were launched forward as to show her reluctance to this marriage and yet she tried to keep her steps elegant and confident as she neared him. Masaomi returned his gaze back to the way they would walk together towards the Shrine.

Her lithe body had seemed to disappear in the grey path she had to walk and the reluctance she tried to hide while taking her way was pathetic, since she had to have known her destiny the day she was old enough. She might have tricked her relatives and even some of Masaomi's but him, Masaomi, she couldn't trick this way. He could see it in every inch of her body that she hadn't agreed to this, maybe even fought against it. She would do all this in a desultory manner, even their marriage would probably be like the ones of other Akashi members. Without affection and many affairs on both sides.

He felt the change of atmosphere as soon as she stood beside him, he didn't spare even a glance for her as he waited for his father to take the first step towards the shrine. Music began to play in the distance as he began to walk towards the shrine, though soon enough everything blurred around him. The longer he was in this ceremony the more it downed on him that he was being used as a pawn by his father once again. But he had known the first day he began to understand his surroundings that this would have been his duty and destiny. He had to endure and obey. He was an Akashi after all.

There was just a spark of something that wanted to break out of those chains which bound him to stay the way he was, though the spark wasn't strong enough and never would be. He knew his duty as an Akashi and would never do anything which contradicted their policy.

As soon as they arrived at the shrine the ceremonies began, but Masaomi wasn't paying attention anymore. The priest was doing what had to be done and Masaomi was just waiting, responding the right way, how he had trained and studied before the ceremony. The priest wishing for the blessing of the gods though Masaomi knew that this wedding hadn't even the blessing of the groom and bride.

It was weird, his body was fully aware of what happened around him, even though his mind kept fleeing elsewhere, filling his thoughts with the possible future with the woman he hadn't want to marry. His mind just returned to his body when it was time for the exchange of rings.

He turned towards his bride and for the first time looked into her face and not just her body from afar. His gaze caught ruby eyes which were filled with restrained anger and dull ache which reached even Masaomi's heart. Her eyes, embedded in a petite and overly beautiful face, just softened shortly before she looked again exactly the way she did before.

Masaomi put the ring around her finger and waited for her to do the same and just then their gazes returned to each other. That was the moment he finally realized the way his heart throbbed against his ribcage. He had been mistaken this woman was interesting and maybe even worth his time.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

The first night after a wedding is normally used to get to know each other more. Not just the other's soul, but also each other's body, exploring each aspect of a person's being before their first day as a married couple would begin.

But his first night with Shiori hadn't been close to those clichés and thoughts. She had disappeared to the bathroom to change into her nightgown before entering their bedroom again. Her long red hair braided neatly was lying on her shoulder as she walked over to their bed. She had looked stunning and for the first time in his life Masaomi had felt the desire to touch a woman this intense, but she just passed him and laid down on their bed. Her face turned towards the wall and her back towards Masaomi.

Not even once had she spoken to him after their wedding. Her gaze was sad, disappointed and in a way as if she had given up her life. It made him thoughtful, if she agreed even the slightest bit when she had been set for this marriage. Her eyes had hurt Masaomi, after he had been alone with her. His heart had wanted to comfort her, but he still hadn't.

He knew that his interest to get to know the other better was not shared by Shiori, he had known after seeing her eyes. Though those eyes had been the spell that had pulled his very soul towards her, then chained his heart to this woman and only her. A sigh escaped his lips as he changed into his night clothing as well. After all he would never force any emotion or desire of his on anyone on this planet -the least on someone like her. She was beauty, she was control, she was perfect. She looked weak and yet strong, lost and yet fully in charge. She had chained his heart to her.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

The next day Masaomi woke up but sensed in an instant that his wife wasn't at his side. A wave of shock and fear ran down his spine as he shot up from his lying position. He stepped out of their bedroom and wanted to call for a servant as to ask him about Shiori's whereabouts, when suddenly an unexpectedly wonderful scent hit his nose. He followed this delicious scent of breakfast, until he found himself in the kitchen of their house -he never had visited this room- and saw her standing there.

She was still wearing her nightgown, which normally was inacceptable when considering their servants, but Masaomi didn't say anything. He watched her braided hair sway behind her back as she walked through the kitchen, no, danced was a far better word for her elegant movements through the room as she looked through cupboards and prepared breakfast. Masaomi was mesmerized by her and just made himself noticeable when closing the door behind himself. Shiori whirled around and looked wide eyed towards him though, the shock in her eyes disappeared quickly when she recognized him.

"Good Morning. Akashi-san." She said in a for too formal way and bowed then down slightly as to greet him.

"Call me Masaomi please." He answered her. "Also Good morning Shiori."

He saw the way her shoulders tensed for a brief moment when he had uttered her name.

"I was making breakfast for us. Aka- uhm.. Masaomi-san." She utter working her way through the kitchen once again.

He watched her and felt the tense atmosphere around them, yet he couldn't ease it. It was just as it was, a forced marriage on a wonderful woman like her. She most probably had someone she had considered as her love when she was on her own in the past. He heard the way plates were set on the table, his eyes were still following her as she prepared breakfast, though it usually was the work of his cook.

"Have a seat." She offered him with a forced smile. "I will set the food in a few moments."

Masaomi nodded once in response and seated himself at the table where normally his servants would eat. It was foreign to sit in the kitchen in between the steam of the cooking food and rattling pots. His gaze returned to the table when Shiori placed a plate with food in front of him. He waited patiently for her to seat herself at the table as well.

"Thanks for the meal." He uttered briefly and began then to eat.

Then again a wave of questions hit him, how she hadn't married until now, how she hadn't found herself a loving boyfriend when she was this perfect. The food she made was caressing his tongue, each of his taste buds. He wanted to have more than his stomach could hold in.

"I hope you like it." She said breaking the silence they had been sharing. "I always cook. I hope it won't be a bother for you, Aka- Masaomi-san." She ended her speech awkwardly.

Masaomi looked up from his meal. He had just lost himself in the taste of his first meal from his wife.

"Id tasds mavllus." He stated shortly just then noticing that he had spoken with a full mouth.

Embarrassment was what washed through his system as he picked up his napkin and covered his mouth just to swallow his bite down. Another new feeling and experience was added to his life.

"It tastes marvellous." He repeated himself after finally being sure his mouth was empty.

But then he saw that Shiori was laughing and her laugh nearly pulled the breath out of his lungs. It was a mild symphony which caressed his ears. He wanted her to laugh forever, he wanted her to be by his side forever, he didn't even dare to think about it, but he wanted to love her forever.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

In the first year of their marriage Shiori hadn't let Masaomi touch her. She had kept him away though he craved her with every little nerve of his body. Yet in that year he had learned many things about her.

Shiori was a strong woman, Masaomi had found out on a day when he had been about to scold a servant for letting fall a plate and breaking it. But then Shiori had stepped in front of him, had calmly and softly told him to calm down. Her soothing voice had been the reason he hadn't just fired the servant for his clumsiness on that day.

Yet she also was weak. He had caught her crying when she thought she was alone, yet he had never approached her to lie a hand on her shoulder as to comfort her. He just wouldn't know how to handle her broken state.

She was a soft woman who cared for everyone, thus always tried her best to keep everyone around her in a content shape.  
Yet she also had a fiery side when she got angry about Masaomi being to harsh with anyone else or when she thought someone was looking down on her.

She was graceful in the kitchen and also in front of people when they attended an event in which they had to represent the company. A woman, who was interesting in any possible aspect and Masaomi found something to love about her each new day he could be in her presence -though he couldn't be that often due to his work at the company and his father's demands to him.

One day his father had spoken about grandchildren in front of Shiori -a topic he normally touched when he was alone with Masaomi- he voiced his wish for a worthy heir from Shiori since she was a beautiful and strong woman. Masaomi had seen the anger in those ruby eyes as she listened patiently to Masaomi's father. She had nodded to his demands and had said nothing which would upset Masaomi's father.

On that night Shiori opened up to Masaomi for the first time, but this time it had been his turn to keep her from doing anything she would regret in the future.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

After one and a half year of marriage Masaomi could finally gather his courage to say what he felt for his wife. It was ridiculous how giddy he felt around her and the way his heart just wouldn't stop drumming against his ribcage as soon as he was standing in front of her with a big bouquet of flowers in his hands. He watched the woman, who stole his heart the first moment he looked into her eyes. She was sitting in their garden with a cup of tea on the table in front of her.

The dress she wore was swaying along, nearly copying the way the rose bushes behind her were dancing in the mild wind. Her red hair was in a lose ponytail and her face like the finest piece of artwork a painter could wish capture. Masaomi painted this scenario in his mind and heart as to never forget this day. With long confident strides an Akashi would use he walked up to his wife, first placing the bouquet on the table and then bending over to kiss her soft hand.

"I am fortunate to have married you, Shiori." He said after straightening up and locking his gaze with hers. "Those minor words of affection have no meaning in my eyes but to voice them once in a while are appropriate I suppose, as you should know the feelings I harbour for you since seeing your eyes for the first time."

He indeed felt like a teenage boy again as he shifted from one foot to his other trying to hide the turmoil in his mind. It felt unsettling to say those words which no one could count as romantic or affectionate ever but he tried his best, the best he could muster.

"How did you know... These are my favourite flowers." She said and smiled right after. "Masaomi, I do harbour those feelings for you too. But I wish we had met under different circumstances which would have made it easier for me to accept our marriage. To be honest this day feels like you proposed to me after finally getting to know each other. It's an honour that you chose me as your wife and not your father." She had tears in her eyes as she smiled and stood then up, slinging her arms around Masaomi's neck and pulling him into a warm embrace.

Masaomi was stiff. This embrace was a foreign feeling. After grasping all straws of his sanity he could barely respond to the hug he just received. He placed his arms around the woman he had so achingly wanted to touch in those one and half year but wasn't granted even once from her. To have been accepted this way made his stomach flip around, and he wanted nothing more than to marry her once again but this time with both of their consent and them knowing what they adored about the other.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

It was a special, wonderful yet heart-breaking day when Masaomi got to know that his wife was pregnant. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and an undefinable emotion. Masaomi had been in his office at home preparing some documents he had taken with him from the company's building. When his wife had silently and carefully entered the room, her hands had been over her abdomen lovingly, protectively which had woken Masaomi's curiosity.

"Masaomi... I have to tell you something." She said her voice excited yet nervous in the core.

"I am listening." Masaomi uttered and returned to his work, knowing that his wife would speak on. She always did when there was something important to tell and he was working.

"I need your attention. Whole of it." She said her voice sounding down and weakening until it sounded like a frightened reindeer.

Masaomi's head shot up, his otherwise confident wife would only speak like this when something was bothering her.

"What is it, that is bothering you." Masaomi asked and looked at his wife, not standing up from his seat.

"I might be pregnant." She nearly whispered, her gaze locked with Masaomi's.

Shiori's ruby eyes seemed to sparkle in happiness yet she was trembling in fear and Masaomi couldn't think of anything frightening. Why she would tremble due to such great news. He stood up and walked over to her took her hand and kissed its back -the only way he could show his adoration for this woman, his wife.

"These are wonderful news, Shiori." He said a warm smile playing on his lips, a rare occurrence which solely happened around his wife, his heart, his life.

But she began to cry as soon as Masaomi uttered those words and the man had no idea what to do this time. He couldn't think of anything why his wife would cry when she should be happy about the offspring of their deep love.

"I'm scared." She suddenly said between sobs and slung her arms around Masaomi burying her face in his chest.

"But wh-" he wanted to ask and demand for an answer.

But then he understood. He understood why she would be scared and troubled about a child. After all this child would be born to the Akashi family. As a girl destined to marry someone else as to enhance the company's value. As a boy the same destiny with the heavy burden of the company on his shoulders. In addition their child had to be perfect, in every aspect, it hadn't the sweet choice of losing. So he kept silent as he couldn't assure her of anything that would happen to their child, couldn't tell her that he would be any different from his father.

He was an Akashi after all.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

The months flew by and Masaomi could clearly see that Shiori was pregnant. She still looked beautiful even more beautiful -stunning- as she bore their child. She was the beauty itself as she remained strong and in control, still tried to do the housework herself, though the servants always wanted her to rest. Masaomi's admiration for his wife increased. He wanted her to stay by his side for his remaining life, as their child would always need her support, her soft and tender character, her knowledge and love for life. Because Masaomi knew he could offer nothing of the like to his child.

The day his wife was brought to the hospital for birth, Masaomi had been in his office at the company. After receiving the message of her being in delivary he had had the urge to run as fast as possible to her and be by her side for the birth. But he had stayed at his office putting his duties first, read through his documents and went to the meeting he had to attend.

His work had ended with him knowing, that he had missed the birth of his child. He had long ago forgotten how the meeting he attended had went as his utter concern was about his wife's and child's wellbeing. As soon as he packed his belongings he rushed to his driver and was driven to the hospital his wife was kept.

He found Shiori fast asleep as he entered her room in the hospital, beside her bed was another much smaller one. With a silent thud he closed the door and went over to his wife's side. Her beautiful face was pale and looked so fragile and tired as she lay there in the big white bed. Masaomi felt an aching in his heart, he never knew he could feel. His thoughts went to the birth his wife had to endure all alone as he looked into her beautiful face. She was a strong woman and Masaomi could always rely on her yet he felt that he had never given Shiori the assurance she gave him. That day he had proven where his priorities were. Not his family but his work at the company. Did he even deserve a family the way he was?

With a shaky exhale he went past his wife's bed and stopped beside the little cradle. He gazed over the little body of the toddler. It was breathing in and out evenly, but sometimes the little thing would snivel as to show that it had been crying before falling asleep. Masaomi watched its beautiful red hair the child just could have inherited from his mother. Those soft facial features, its little nose and pouty lips. It looked like it could melt hearts with its looks.

"Masaomi?" Her voice sounded tired and sleepy yet startled Masaomi out of his thoughts and he looked back towards his wife.

With one swift movement he swirled around on his feet after noticing how she tried to straighten up in her bed with a pained look in her face.

"No stay. Do not move your body, please." He said walking back to her bed. "If you don't rest some more you might strain your body. Our child will need your support in the future." His speech ended as soon as he stood beside hey bed.

Shiori complied and laid back down on her back, relaxing her shoulders as a smile played on her lips. Her eyes were glinting with devotion as her gaze fell on the little bed their child was lying in. Masaomi watched his wife and asked himself if she would question him for not being at her side in such an important moment of her life. But the complaint he waited for never left her lips. She never accused him of anything.

When her eyes returned to him their gaze locked -ruby met amber- and once again Masaomi felt like some teenage boy with raging hormones. Even as a grown man with a successful company those eyes could affect him in a way that made no other could.

"You had to see him smile." She said breaking the silence between them. "It was a shy smile like you always have, Masaomi."

Masaomi looked into her ruby eyes and didn't answer how he thought that their little child remembered him of her beauty, of her soul, of her everything when he looked at him.

"His appearance is quite similar to you." He then said more awkward than charismatic or charming. He just couldn't be that way. He hadn't ever been.

A light laugh escaped from his wife's lips, as her gaze returned towards their child.

"If he looks similar to me, then you should name him. This way he will have a part of you too." She smiled towards him as she said those last words.

Masaomi felt the way his heart pounded. Years of marriage and he still felt giddy and excited when she smiled at him. He thought about a name, a name suited for an Akashi, showing his generation of birth and the power he would sustain as soon as he was old enough to understand it.

"Seijuurou." He said simply and looked to the toddler.

This was a perfect name for their child.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

"Masaomi, I am disappointed." His father hissed at Masaomi. "Was I mistaken as I chose Shiori as your future wife? She softened you. It is your responsibility to attend in those meetings with whole of your mind."

Masaomi was standing with a straight back as he endured his father's lecture. It seemed like the meetings he had attended while his wife had been in delivery hadn't ended well. His father had been speaking with him for a while.

"You shall not get distracted. Neither by her beauty nor her condition in any way. The only thing she is good for is to bear an heir for our family. This had been the only duty your mother had as well. She shall not change your excellent works with that weak frame of hers."

Masaomi felt his blood boil as he heard the way his father dared to speak about his wife. Though he didn't rise his voice or an objection against him. He just listened to the man who held the strings to his life in his hands.

"Though I saw the grandchild she bore. He seems to be strong and a perfect heir for our family and company."

Masaomi still didn't move the slightest bit, he said nothing as the fear, that something wrong and damaging could slip out of his mouth, was forcing him to silence. He couldn't ever disobey his father not when he was alive and as powerful as he was. His father had the power to damage his family, his wife and child. He had the ability do anything. Thus Masaomi had to endure it, each hurting word, each word that was directed to the pride of his wife, each word that would make him sink into the ground.

"You may dismiss now. I do not wish to see you anymore."

"Yes father."

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

The day his wife could return home had been wonderful in its core, but as always Masaomi had no time to pick her up or anything else. Shiori had had to get home alone with a servant assisting her while Masaomi was in the company.

When he returned home that night he had found his wife sitting on their bed with their son in her arms. She looked down at him with a adoring gaze and played with him, asking who his mommy was and that dada would get home soon to play with him as well.

"Shiori." Masaomi voiced shortly as to make himself noticeable for her.

"Masaomi, you're home." She smiled and stood up, shortly wincing but then walking over to him with elegant, small and light steps. "We missed you." She said as she stood in front of him. "Look Sei, dada is home."

Masaomi looked down at their child and hesitated as Shiori placed him in his arms. The little toddler looked so weak and fragile but would become eventually strong and caring. He resembled his mother, Masaomi just knew. His mother after all was strong, elegant and also charming. He would become as wonderful as her. A smile played on Masaomi's lips as the little toddler looked up to him and then showed a toothless grin.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

On a snowy January day one of Masaomi's servants informed him of one of their horses having given birth. The horses weren't his interest but the one of his wife. She couldn't ride them but had always looked delighted to a take care of them.

The previous day had been a snow storm at night thus it was one of those rare days Masaomi had taken a day off from work and stayed home. He was sitting in the living room, his wife playing on the piano and his son sound asleep in his cradle.

When those news had been uttered Shiori had stopped to play and had been excited about one of her beloved horses finally have given birth. She told with a passion about how it was time for Yukine to give birth. It always puzzled Masaomi how someone could be this passionate about such natural matters. She had uttered the wish to go and visit the stable that evening.

It was a rare occurrence that his wife uttered a wish, thus Masaomi always granted her desires with great delight. She had had a difficult month behind her so this little trip could be a new spark of ease and happiness for her. After leaving Seijuurou to the care of one of their servants they left for the horse stables.

After they stepped out of the car they walked over to the stables, his wife walked to the furthest corner and then stepped inside the stable. Masaomi was watching her as he slowly followed her inside. The heavy smell of those horses met his nose. He cringed inwardly yet he did not stop following Shiori. This surely wouldn't become his world. He had never visited the stables even though he liked to listen to Shiori talk about the horses she took care of. To that time he had wondered if he also could be a part of this world she loved to pass time in, but now he knew that that was no more than wishful thinking since he slowly spurted a headache from all the noises and smells inside the stables.

But for now he would endure it, for the sake of Shiori, he after all wanted to spend some time with his wife. A small smile played on his lips when he spotted Shiori after entering the stable she disappeared to. He watched Shiori as she stood in front of the mother animal and caressed its forhead. In her eyes was such a delighted and content gleam that it warmed Masaomi's heart.

"What a beautiful daughter you have." She whispered lovingly as she stroked the horse's nose and placed her forehead on the horse's. "Now we both have a treasure, right?" She laughed softly.

Masaomi couldn't tear his eyes from his wife, the beauty of his world, the sun of his stormy days, the hope of his restless nights, and the warmth of his cold heart.

"How shall we name this little treasure?" She asked the white horse, looking in its eyes. "How about Yuki?" She suggested "After all it was born in a snowy fairy tail like night, don't you think? Also it will be as white as you as soon as she grows out of her brown fur."

"Yukimaru." Masaomi hadn't even realized that it was him who had spoken, until his wife turned around to look at him. "I am aware that -maru is normally used for naming ships, yet it can also be used for anything that is precious for oneself." He explained himself awkwardly

"Yukimaru sounds wonderful." Shiori said happily. "Did you hear him, Yukine?" The horse nickered.

"I want Yukimaru to be Sei's horse." Shiori suddenly voiced turning towards Masaomi. "He should learn riding them as I couldn't in my years as a child. It always looked so fun."

Masaomi wasn't able to move as he thought about the possibilities and the result of such a decision. The burden of the duties would weigh heavy on Seijuurou's shoulders as soon as he would be able to carry them. He wanted to object his precious wife but as soon as he looked into her eyes he just couldn't disagree with her.

"Indeed he can. It would help him to keep a straight posture and strengthen his balance. It would be significant exercise for his posture." He answered as to show her his approval, though he explained it in a way an Akashi could accept instead of using the term hobby for this.

"Thank you." His wife whispered and a smile played on her lips as she returned to Masaomi's side and pulled him down for a soft peck on the lips.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

When Seijuurou had been old enough to take lessons Masaomi had made sure that he indeed took those. He arranged special teachers which would train his son in any way possible -to keep a straight posture, his balance, his bodily strength. He had to attend classes in several instruments throughout his years as child and also learned how an Akashi had to behave. Masaomi had told him from first day that an Akashi had to be prideful, confident and never lost to anyone, an Akashi is meant to rule the people around them.

As soon as his son turned 7 years old he also began to show him the way into their company, he was wary of his son's grades in school and never even tolerated a worse grade than the highest score. His son had to be perfect. It was the duty of any Akashi. Masaomi was doing everything he could to rise a perfect Akashi heir, a perfect child.

"You have to leave him some free time." One day his wife said venom seeking in her voice.

It wasn't the first time they had this conversation but this time was different normally she would ask him to give Seijuurou free time, however this time she demanded it with a force that made Masaomi look up from his loads of work.

"He is an Akashi and can handle this." Was the answer he gave his wife as each time.

"He is a child, Masaomi!" Her voice rose the slightest bit. "He is supposed to play in leaves in autumn, play in snow in winter, play under cherry blossoms in spring, and go swimming in summer! He should not do all this work and classes you force on him!"

"Shiori, don't be ridiculous. He can handle this. He would have complained if this is the way he feels." Masaomi tried to reason.

"Do you give him any room for complaint? Do you?" Shiori's voice rose with each word that left her mouth "You don't! He wants to live up to your expectations. It's the same relationship you have with your own father! Even as an adult you are under the demands of your father! Masaomi open your eyes you are breaking our son." And then she began to cry, her ruby eyes burning in anger as each tear slid down her cheeks. "You are breaking our son, our flesh and blood, our treasure. You will break him into pieces if you keep on pressuring him this much!" Then she left the room.

Masaomi was staring at the gaping door of his office in their home, but returned eventually to his work. Though he had to stop in a short while as his thoughts kept replaying the scene just now over and over in his mind. He was doing the right thing after all. He was sure. He had seen his father do the same things to him and his grandfather to his own father. It was in their family, it was their duty to be perfect and Seijuurou also had this burden.

But Shiori, his wife who had never rose her voice against him, had just lectured him, had desperately shouted at him about him being in fault. He began to question his own methods.

A few days later he told her that he would grant Seijuurou more free time as long as his grades and excellence wouldn't drop. He saw his wife's eyes light up a little bit before she walked to Seijuurou's room to take the boy to his riding lessons -which Masaomi had promised Seijuurou to have the day Yukimaru was born.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

Seijuurou was in 4th grade when Shiori suddenly collapsed one day. Masaomi hadn't been at home as always, he had been at his office in the company. When the servants called him he had left his desk without finishing his work for the first time in his life, had demanded that his secretary should cancel all his meeting for the day and vanished through the corridor. He had driven the car himself after years of using a driver and arrived in full speed at the hospital.

Feeling numb he had rushed through the doors and to the front desk where a man was speaking with some of his colleges. When Masaomi's fist found its way on the desk a loud banging sound had been to hear and the man had whirled around looking into piercing amber eyes.

"Which room is Shiori Akashi." He demanded his voice was dripping with danger.

The hurt and pain inside of him wasn't present on his face, it looked like poor anger to the outside world and Masaomi could see the man crumble to pieces under the pressure his presence alone applied to the people. He looked into the man's eyes, waiting first patiently for the answer but his patience eventually ran dry so he leaned over. A piercing glare was sitting on Masaomi's face as his face came closer to the one of the man.

"Tell me. Her room. I am Masaomi Akashi. I will ensure you get fired if you don't tell me the room she is in." He could feel the blood rush through his veins and when the man finally spoke up, telling him to go to room number 11, he left the desk and followed the corridor with long strides until he found her room.

He opened the door silently, though his heart wanted him to rush forward and take her in his arms as soon as possible. He stopped inside the room, closing the door right behind himself and walked then over to his wife, whom he had seen in such a bed a long time back but to that time the news had been joyous ones, they got Seijuurou.

But this time. This time her face was pale, her lips trembled in her sleep and sweat was on her forehead. She was grasping the devilish white sheet and squeezed it in her hands as to sooth the pain that shot through her body.

"Shiori." His voice sounded so foreign to his ears as he knelt down beside her bed.

He didn't use the chair he knelt there taking the hand of his wife and pressed it to his lips. He felt something patting his head and he looked up to see the tired eyes of his wife, though the never vanishing smile was still on her lips.

"Masaomi." She voiced sounding broken and weak, even exhausted. "The doctors told me that I won't live for long." She said exhaling shakily. "I'm sorry for leaving you and Sei so soon."

He couldn't bear her cry but this time it was he who cried, he couldn't hide the pain in his heart when the world around him began to blur. An Akashi never cried, never showed weakness. He shouldn't cry and yet he sat there on his knees and cried over his wife. Kissing her hand again and again.

"Masaomi. Don't cry. An Akashi doesn't cry, remember? You have to be strong for Sei. Please?" Her voice so weak and broken, yet she wasn't crying.

It broke Masaomi's heart how his wife was still her strong self. She was still capable of holding up that strong façade she learned to built around herself the day she began to live with him. Masaomi stopped to cry as the words of his wife reached his ears. He stood up from his knees, straightened his suit, cleared his throat once and then looked into those exhausted ruby eyes.

"You are right, Shiori. I will go and speak with a doctor as to learn if you are capable of leaving the hospital." Masaomi saw her nodding before he left the room.

His steps lead him to the front desk once again and he demanded for the doctor who had treated Shiori. Soon enough he was found. He walked with the doctor to a private room and began to speak with him about her illness and if there was any cure for it.

Each word that left the doctors mouth welled anger up in the pained heart of Masaomi, the doctor spoke about it being impossible and that she had left maybe a few month or a few years if she got lucky. But she could leave the hospital as it wouldn't change her wellbeing at this point, she most probably was safer home anyway was his exclaim, as the bacteria in hospitals could lead to other illnesses as well.

Masaomi had listened carefully and nodded in understanding after the doctor was finished with speaking. With confident, long strides he had left the room, his facial features were hard and cold as he made his way back to Shiori's room. His wife would die and he wouldn't be able to do anything against. She would fade like a flower in winter but never bloom again. He would lose what he never had been worthy of. Shiori would be gone in a few month.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

Shiori was a strong woman Masaomi had known this since he had seen her eyes for the first time. Even now she could keep her façade of I-am-perfectly-fine up in front of their son, like nobody else would ever be capable of. She helped Seijuurou with his classes, brought him to his riding lessons, played with him basketball whenever he had free time and just let this façade of hers down when their son wasn't around, when she was alone or with Masaomi.

Masaomi saw this, heard it from his servants of whom even some had dared to badmouth Shiori, calling her an actor who just acted her unconsciousness two months ago -obviously those servants had been removed immediately. But Masaomi knew the truth as he saw her exhaustion each night before she fell asleep, sometimes in his arms and sometimes alone when Masaomi had loads of work to do. Even in her hardest time he wasn't capable of standing beside her, be a wall to lean onto.

Months passed by and he saw that her illness was driving her in the arms of death. He also noticed that Seijuurou knew, yet he wouldn't lose a word about it. He was a sharp child after all, smart and obviously strong, the perfect Akashi.

One day, he could remember that day clearly, how the cherry blossoms where in full bloom and the children of their servants were playing in the garden. It was on that day that Shiori's state worsened. It was on a day Masaomi had decided to stay at home and spend some time with his wife.

That day she wasn't even capable of straightening up from her bed and Masaomi could just watch as the life slowly faded from her lithe body. He couldn't move, didn't dare to touch her as she breathed her final breaths. Seijuurou had run in their room, the pure terror in his son's eyes was still in his memories vivid as day.

How the child had climbed up in Shiori's and Masaomi's bed and clung with dear life onto the nightgown of his mother. His son had cried, it was the first time Masaomi saw him doing so. He had begged for his mother to stay alive. Yet Masaomi hadn't even moved the slightest bit he had watched his beloved wife die in front of his eyes.

How slowly those breaths she took weakened, how the life faded from her eyes before she closed them, how her hand which had been stroking her son's hair fell to the side, how her head was merely supported by the headboard of their bed.

She had died right in front of Masaomi's eyes, in her son's arms, she had died in a big bed and too young. She had died. A rose had faded that day a, beautiful red rose which had been strong and fiery, had been life and love, she had faded on that day, had died without even anyone being capable of helping her.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

It was a week later when Masaomi had slapped Seijuurou. He had slapped his son, had risen his hand against him as to stop his frantic desperate cries, though he knew that this wasn't the right way. But he hadn't known any other way to stop those cries, which were still directed to his mother.

Shiori was dead now. Ten feet under the ground and would never return anymore, so his son also had to accept this, he was an Akashi. An Akashi never cried, never let pain take over their heart to act on its desire. He had never apologized for that slap that had echoed through his room.

His son had to work more, his riding lessons were the only free time he got from Masaomi as this had been the wish of his wife. Masaomi himself dove in loads of work avoiding to go home and just saw his son if a conversation was needed or he wanted to make a demand.

His son also never sought his attention. Thus it surprized him all the more when his son stood in front of him in his office at their home.

"Father, I wish to have a talk with you."

Masaomi looked up from the document on hand and nodded his son inside.

"I have a request." Seijuurou said.

He sent his son an asking look before he laid aside his pen and looked towards Seijuurou, showing him that he had his attention.

"I would like to join the Basketball team in my school." His son said posture straight, gaze piercing into the one of Masaomi.

Masaomi sat there and looked into those ruby eyes which resembled the ones of his wife. His son's soft features and hair all of it looked like Shiori.

"You have to learn for your classes." Masaomi said shortly and wanted to return to his work.

"Father, this sport will strengthen my strategic thinking and body strength. It will help me analyse risky situations faster and more controlled. If there was not any gain from this club, I would not consider attending it."

Masaomi looked up again, he wanted to say no when suddenly his wife flashed in front of his eyes, how she had stood there demanding for more free time for their son, had for the first and last time rose her voice against him.

"You may attend the club. Though I have one condition, you are not allowed to lose even one match. Never forget, an Akashi is always victorious." Masaomi said. "You may dismiss now."

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

It had been in the last years of Seijuurou's middle-school when Masaomi had noticed a slight change in his son. His son had always been strict yet considerate. But on one day Masaomi witnessed his son being rude to one of his servants though he hadn't put any further thought into it, as his grades never dropped. But deep in his heart he could feel that his son was becoming more like his grandfather and father, a monster on two feet. Yet Masaomi refused to read more into it, Seijuurou after all would always resemble his mother, wouldn't he?

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

It was the last game of the winter cup in which Masaomi sent one of his workers to the stadium as to record the game his son played, though he just let record the final game. At home when Seijuurou was fast asleep and Masaomi alone in his bedroom the TV turned on and a beer in his hands he watched the game his son had played in. His heart beat stronger even though he kept a straight face. He could feel and see the struggle the opponents of his son's team Seirin were going through as they tried to keep up with Rakuzan.

From faraway he couldn't see their faces but the atmosphere seemed tense though for a short time it looked like Seirin would lose definitely the team managed to put up a fight again, leaving many spectators and even Masaomi in awe of their fighting spirit. It was an unique match for a high school basketball game. A smile played on his lips as the tense atmosphere kept going dragging the seconds and minutes until they seemed like hours in the last bits of the game.

He just needed to blink and missed an important play or move which turned the whole game around. Masaomi took a gulp from his beer before his eyes glued again on the screen trying to suppress the urge to blink. It was the last second that made Masaomi grimace, the last point which lead to Rakuzan's loss. Though it was ridiculous how Rakuzan could lose, Seirin wasn't even comparable to the strength of Rakuzan and yet his son's team had lost with a ridiculous difference of one point.

It enraged him when he considered his policy and the agreement he had made with his son. With this his basketball career was set in his mind he most probably would tell his son the news of him having to quit playing basketball the next day. With a last gulp from his beer Masaomi stood up and switched his TV off.

He wanted to go to bed when a desire overtook his heart, a desire he couldn't bend. It burned inside of his heart, he placed his hand over his chest, asking himself what the cause of this was. There was a desire, a something that burned his cold heart. A shudder went down his spine as he sat down on his bed and took his face between his palms. A sob escaped his throa. He couldn't recognize himself anymore.

What was he acting for? The sanity that kept him from crumbling was him being an Akashi, him doing what he had to do, his duty, his heavy burden. Another sob was released from his throat before he could collect himself. He straightened up and walked over to his nightstand. There it was the thing, the person, the woman, that burned his from booze clouded mind and heart. Slightly shaking hands grasped the knob of the drawer and opened it taking out a framed picture of his wife. Shiori. His sanity and insanity, his happiness and sorrow, his life and death.

Her beautiful smiling face was to see on that picture. Her fiery ruby eyes when they were still alive. Her pale and soft skin he could nearly feel her touch on his arms. Her silky red hair which was even more beautiful than any rose on this planet. She had been the person who had demanded from Masaomi, who had begged Masaomi for more free time for their son. Yet there he had been thinking about taking something away from Seijuurou once again.

His son had lost many things, his free will the day he was born, his mother and father the same day of Shiori's death, and now Masaomi wanted to take something away from him, dared to consider taking it away.

A headache was worming its way to Masaomi's head, the next time he would think twice before drinking while watching a basketball match.

The next day Masaomi didn't say anything about the loss of his son, didn't tell him to stop playing basketball. Obviously he needed those people he had found there since he seemed to be the way he was as his mother was still around. Masaomi watched his son leave for school, his strides confident like the ones of an Akashi but a smile that was obviously from his mother Shiori. He too was a rose doomed to fade if Masaomi couldn't change himself.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  Also please leave me a review!  
>  **I'd love to know what you think of my portrayal of Masaomi Akashi**
> 
>  
> 
> **P.s. :**  
>  The part I used from one of her stories was where Masaomi Akashi tries to reason why Seijuurou can have riding lessons in a logic way I used her arguments she made in a fantastic story of her (A Glimpse of a Winter Vacation) :3
> 
>  
> 
> **Also I researched how Traditional marriage goes in Japan but there might be mistakes though I tried to make it as vague as possible as I really didn't want to inform you in a wrong way I hope it wasn't disappointing**


End file.
